This Time You Won't Seduce Me
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Hermione meets a certian French Witch in the Forest. Part Two of My Hermione Fleur series. Lemon Alert you no like you no read. Also i don't own Harry Potter.


** Title - This Time You Won't Seduce Me  
Paring - Fleur/Hermione  
By - WDG  
Note - I Don't own Harry Potter or the song Dirty Diana so please don't sue me. This would be the second part to my other Hermione and Fleur story hence the music people.  
Rating - M for Mature**

**

* * *

  
**

_Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . ._

Hermione could feel the sweat rolling down her shoulder blades and down her back, making her feel sticky. It was a building heat from the day the fact that her clothes only made it hotter out wasn't helping.

Her black polo shirt, with the red and gold gryffindor crest, only attracted the sun's heat more, her tan pants where slightly hot and stuffy as well, held to her waist by a black belt. White and red sneakers on her feet with white socks made her feet feel on fire even with their light colors.

Her hair pulled back into a lose pony tail only allowed little drafts of air to cress the skin of her neck when the wind blew. Walking closer to the park she took out the blue potion in her pocket and drank it, the cool liquid did nothing to ease her body heat only served to make her thirster.

_You'll Never Make Me Stay  
So Take Your Weight Off Of Me  
I Know Your Every Move  
So Won't You Just Let Me Be  
I've Been Here Times Before  
But I Was Too Blind To See  
That You Seduce Every Man  
This Time You Won't Seduce Me_

Walking to a trash can she threw away the bottle that once contained the potion. Walking through the shade she made her way through the trees going deeper into the forest some of the cool air in there making her shiver a bit because of the sweat on her body.

Walking she could feel the changes in her body from the potion nothing to big she only changed one part of her anatomy the rest of her body remained the same. It would change back once the time was up though.

_She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Please  
I Have The Stuff That You Want  
I Am The Thing That You Need  
She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes  
She's Touchin' Me So To Start  
She Says There's No Turnin' Back  
She Trapped Me In Her Heart_

Upon reaching her destination she spotted her. Leaning against a tree white summer dress, white sandals, hair up in a bun with twin silver sticks holding it in place, white choker on her neck, and fake glasses perched on her nose.

Fleur Delacour looked good enough to eat. Hermione licked her lips eyes trailing up and down those long legs, thinking about how she was going make them weak at her advances. To shake as she took long kiss from Fleur's mouth or how the would feel in her hands as she ran her hands over the silky skin.

_Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana  
Let Me Be!_

_Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . ._

Fleur took in Hermione's appearance with hooded eyes licking her own lips at the hunger displayed in those amber pools her own blue eyes probably already showing the same hunger. The Night before in her own bed was beyond anything she had new about love making, but then again she has only ever slept with Hermione and Hermione has only ever slept with her.

She hoped to keep it that way by doing these things, they sent chills up her spine and made her breaths come in labored gasp. These games of how could surprises the other first so far both were in the lead. Hermione using the toy yesterday in their love making also had been fun its was how the got today's idea. Oh Hermione was walking closer her strides drawing her closer to Fleur until she was between her legs Fleur whimpered at the contact.

_She Likes The Boys In The  
Band  
She Knows When They Come To Town  
Every Musician's Fan After  
The Curtain Comes Down  
She Waits At Backstage  
Doors  
For Those Who Have Prestige  
Who Promise  
Fortune And Fame, A Life  
That's So Carefree  
She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Want  
I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing  
I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt  
And I Don't Care What You  
Say  
I Want To Go Too Far  
I'll Be Your Everything  
If You Make Me A Star_

Rough calloused hands lifted smooth perfect legs to wrap around Hermione's waist, god how Hermione loved these legs and the rest of the body and brain that went with them. "Hmmm Nice glasses love" she said as an after though before moving her lips to a soft spot behind Fleur's ear to suck on the skin softly.

She loved how soft the skin was, how it tasted and how easily it bruised under her touch sucking harder she made sure to leave marks in her wake on her way down the soft neck stopping on the collar bone bitting it softly with her blunt teeth dragging her canines across it afterwards only to fallow up with her tongue to sooth the red welts.

_Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .  
Come On!_

Fleur gasped arching her hips into Hermione's hips, the hands gripping her hip holding her steady. Her nipples poking through her top showing she hadn't worn a bra under her dress. Fleur ran her hands up Hermione's firm arms loving the feel of the whip cord muscles under the long sleeve black shirt that hugged her lovers form. Running her hands down Hermione's back she could feel the shift of muscles there as well, smirking a little she groped Hermione's tight bum.

Moving her hands to the front she let out a moan when Hermione bit her neck a little harder, reaching for the shirt her lover wore she gave it a tug pulling it lose from the pants it was tucked into, moving her hands back down Fleur put her hand under the shirt running her nails across taunt abs and sweat slicked skin. "Mmmmm mon amour, you are already sweating and the game is only just starting" she dug her nails into the soft abs before racking them back down and grabbing Hermione's belt buckle.

_She Said I Have To Go Home  
'Cause I'm Real Tired You See  
But I Hate Sleepin' Alone  
Why Don't You Come With  
Me  
I Said My Baby's At Home  
She's Probably Worried  
Tonight  
I Didn't Call On The Phone To  
Say That I'm Alright_

Hermione moaned low in her throat, the heat was still building and not just from the sun anymore. She hissed a little from the nails on her stomach before leaning back a little and sitting Fleur down so she could work on Hermione's belt properly without having to stop for some reason if it got stuck. Hermione leaned in while she did so and sucked on a nipple her hand playing with the other hard peak.

Fleur sucked in breath and almost screamed but withheld herself before pulling Hermione's belt undone finally reaching out with shaking fingers she popped the button free and unzipped the pants letting them fall around Hermione's smooth toned legs. The cute white briefs lost on Fleur as Hermione's own hands found there way under Fleur's dress to find that not only was she braless but pantyless as well.

The bulge in said briefs however she didn't notice pressing a finger too the bulge she heard Hermione moan gruffly before she pulled the briefs down as well to rest around her ankles. Hermione pulled back from sucking Fleur's nipples and lifted the French witch back off the ground.

_Diana Walked Up To Me,  
She Said I'm All Yours  
Tonight  
At That I Ran To The Phone  
Sayin' Baby I'm Alright  
I Said But Unlock The Door,  
Because I Forgot The Key,  
She Said He's Not Coming  
Back  
Because He's Sleeping With  
Me_

Hermione let Fleur line them up before pushing in groaning at the warmth that surrounded her, she sucked in some breath to calm herself, a toy defiantly did give the reaction a real one did. She felt Fleur's hands back under her shirt moving across her back before settling her hands on Hermione's shoulders digging her nails in.

Hermione took that as a sign and began to pull backwards and push back forwards slowly. Fleur felt the tree digging into her back but she felt no pain only pleasure. Her world was filled with sweat coated skin, amber eyes, and heavy breathing.

The swift rocking of the hips picked up pace Fleur's dress shoved up over her breast so Hermione could suckle on her nipples Fleur let one of Her hands dragging down Hermione's back before pulling it out from under the black polo to rest on Hermione's head. Tilting her head back with a moan that sounds so hot and steamy to Hermione's ears.

_Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!..._

Fleur soon was tossing her head lift and right the bun coming undone and glasses falling off her face. Blue eyes glazed over and hooded as she watched Hermione. Hands gripped her hips tighter blunt nails digging into her own skin. Hermione pulled her head back from the nipple and moved to kiss Fleur sucking on her bottom lip until it was bruised and swollen.

She watched as Fleur thrashed her head her hair sticking to some of her skin from the sweat. The sound of flesh slapping together was echoing in the deserted forest. Hermione pulled back from another kiss her lips stained red from Fleur bitting and splitting it open growling she slammed harder getting a choked gasp from the French girl before she swallowed her cries passion with her own lips.

Thrusting her hips once, twice, three, four more times she felt her own cries join her lovers as they both came over the edge. Fleur's insides had a vice like grip on her as if trying to suck more of her in.

Pulling out with a wet sound she reached for her pants and briefs pulling them up she fixed her clothes and watched Fleur straighten out her own clothes before smiling and picking up the fake glasses and stuffing them in her pockets and handing Fleur the silver sticks so she could fix her hair.

Fleur smiled and once done fixing her clothes and hair she walked over to Hermione and sucked on her lips a little before pulling back running her thumb over the small cut "Sorry" she mumbled as she locked her blue eyes with Hermione's amber ones.

Hermione smiled herself "No harm done love" she said softly "Besides i am not the one who will have to explain the marks on my neck and shoulders" grinning she offered Fleur her arm and the walked off no one the wiser of their little game in the forest.

Besides what was a little dirty fun in the park anyway.


End file.
